Yummy Yumi
by benderjam
Summary: Oneshot. An alternate ending to the episode "Surf's Up". See what happens when Ami and Yumi are lost at sea without food and water and Ami begins hallucinating. Contains vore. Please read and review.


Yummy Yumi

**Note: I got the idea for this story after I saw the banned episode "Surf's Up". This is just for fun. I do not own anything, but I am a vore fan. Enjoy.**

The two rock stars Ami and Yumi were floating on their surfboard, lost at sea with the heat of the sun beating down on them. They had gone into the water to surf but there were no waves and they drifted too far from the shore. They were now adrift on their board together with no food or water and the situation looked bleak for them.

Yumi sat down near the end of the board and covered her eyes as she said, "Nothing to drink. Nothing to eat. We're doomed out here!"

On the other end of the board Ami's eyes were swirly as she went crazy and said, "It's okay Yumi. We can just drink all this wonderfully creamy milk."

She dunked her head into the water and began trying to drink the sea water, even though doing so was dangerous.

Yumi hastily pulled Ami out and said, "Ami, what are you doing? That's not milk. It's nasty salt water."

Unbeknownst to Yumi, Ami was now hallucinating as her eyes remained swirly.

Ami pointed her finger as she happily said, "Don't be silly! Of course it's milk. Why else would those pretty flying unicorns be drinking it?"

Ami saw the ocean as a vast lake of milk and saw hearts and rainbows everywhere, and she saw flying unicorns drinking the milk.

Seeing that her friend had lost her mind Yumi deadpanned, "Earth to Ami time to land the ship."

She leaned back as Ami stared at her with a strange crazy smile and Yumi asked, "Ami, why are you looking at me like that?"

Yumi didn't know that because Ami was hallucinating she saw Yumi as a giant piece of sushi from the neck down. Ami stared at the delicious giant piece of sushi that had her best friend's confused head on top.

Ami showed a crazy and hungry expression as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks and said, "Yum. I love sushi!"

The sushi Yumi became terrified as she bent her shrimp body backwards and said, "Get away from me! I'm not sushi!"

Ami tried to grab her but the sushi Yumi evaded her and zipped to the other side of the board and said, "I'm a rock n roll queen!"

Ami moved the chopsticks and Yumi's mouth gaped in fear as she zipped back and forth as fast as her sushi body could move. Ami kept trying to get her as she smiled with a crazy and hungry expression, hoping to catch her meal. Ami started to get annoyed as her food continued to evade her, and Yumi was just trying to stay alive. They zipped back and forth as Ami gritted her teeth in frustration as she stared at Yumi's suchi body.

Yumi, with her normal body again, held her hands out as she pleaded, "Ami! You can't eat me! I'm your best friend!"

Ami shook her head, apparently snapping out of it, and apologized as she said, "I'm sorry Yumi. I don't know what came over me. You're my best friend, I could never hurt you."

She held arms out and Yumi hugged her and Yumi forgivingly said, "It's okay. I can't stay mad at you."

Yumi tried to pull away but Ami would not release her as she said, "Uh you can let go now. Ami?"

Ami did not let go as she kept a firm grip on Yumi's shoulders and stared her in the face with a creepy smile like earlier.

Yumi was confused as she said, "Ami, are you okay?"

What Yumi did not realize was that Ami was merely faking it and she was still hallucinating, seeing Yumi as a giant piece of sushi from the neck down. Ami finally had her meal in her grasp as she stared her in the face, holding onto her shrimp body.

Yumi became nervous as she said, "Uh… Ami…?"

Then, in the blink of an eye, Ami opened her mouth as wide as she could and shoved Yumi into her gaping maw, eating her in one bite and swallowing her whole. Ami's belly instantly grew large and round as it held the purple haired rock star inside it. Ami sat down on the surf board and let out a loud burp that could be heard from miles away.

She smiled and patted her huge belly with a happy and full expression as she said, "Mmmmmm."

Ami's belly shook as Yumi screamed, "Ami! I don't believe this! Let me out of here!"

Ami ignored her friend's pleads as she happily said, "I love sushi."

Her belly shook more as Yumi cried out, "Get me out of here! I'm not sushi! I'm Yumi!"

Ami just stared into space as she patted her huge stomach and said, "Yummy."

Her belly shook again as Yumi angrily yelled, "I'm telling you, I'm not sushi! And I'm definitely not your lunch! Get me out right now!"

Ami's eyes widened as she stared at her huge swollen stomach as it shook around wildly, for inside Yumi was desperately struggling. Suddenly the sound of a horn blew and Ami's stomach stopped shaking.

Inside Yumi said, "Ami, do you hear that?"

Ami looked and saw a giant wave approaching and she excitedly asked, "Could it be?"

Her belly shook as Yumi asked, "What? What is it?"

Ami became excited as she said, "The mondo swell Betty! We found her!"

The wave came closer and closer as Ami stood up on the surf board and turned to face the front of it.

She seriously said, "Hold on Yumi! This is our ticket out of here!"

Her big belly throbbed as Yumi said, "I hope it's my ticket out of _here_."

Ami managed to surf the wave while her huge belly hung out front, swashing around as they moved higher up the wave.

Inside Ami's stomach Yumi was annoyed as she said, "I can't believe I'm riding as surf and turf."

They turned and across the wave, which had a giant face that said, "Surf's up dudes."

Ami stared forward with a baffled expression and inside her stomach Yumi said something in Japanese to express surprise.

They started moving up the wave as its face said, "Right on."

The face disappeared and they went through the water and appeared on top of the wave.

They were approaching the land when Ami pointed her finger and said, "I can see the land ahead."

Her belly pulsed a bit as Yumi said, "Really? Then get critical on this barrel and bring us on home!"

Ami jumped in the air and did a flip before they landed back in the water and approached the land. On the beach their manager Kaz was happily building a sandcastle, having no idea that the wave was heading toward him.

As Ami surfed she looked back and said, "The wave is breaking!"

Ami kept surfing and finally hit the beach, destroying Kaz's sandcastle just as he was about to put the flag on the top.

Ami held the surf board as the crowd cheered for her and she happily proclaimed, "Yumi! We did it!"

With an annoyed voice Yumi said, "Ahem!"

Ami opened her eyes and looked down at her bloated stomach and remembered her hallucination and what she did.

Ami scratched the back of her head as she awkwardly said, "Oops. Uh… sorry."

Sometime later Kaz was bored as he sat on the beach and stared out at the ocean.

Suddenly Ami came up behind him and said, "Uh… Kaz?"

He turned around as he said, "Finally! I've been waiting for you to…"

He stopped and his eyes widened in shock when he saw her huge stomach.

He was baffled and looked around as he said, "What have you been eating? And where's Yumi?"

Ami's belly stretched out as Yumi angrily answered, "I'm in here!"

Kaz was very confused as he asked, "What happened? Where were you two?"

Ami pointed out at the water and said, "We went out the surf but couldn't find any waves, so we got lost at sea."

Ami's stomach shook as Yumi angrily said, "And we didn't have any food or water, so Ami went crazy and thought I was a piece of sushi and ate me!"

Kaz looked at Ami with surprise as she said, "Hunger makes you do crazy things."

Her belly shook violently as Yumi exclaimed, "Yeah! And it turns your friends into cannibals!"

Ami regretfully stared down at her stomach and said, "I'm not a cannibal. I wasn't myself then. I would never have eaten you if I was my normal self."

Kaz held his hand out as curiously said, "But Ami didn't she taste bad."

Ami smiled as she admitted, "Actually she tasted better than any sushi I've ever had."

Her belly jerked upward as Yumi sarcastically yelled, "Oh great! I'm glad you enjoyed eating me!"

Ami looked down at her belly and apologetically said, "I said I was sorry!"

Her belly jerked up again as Yumi yelled, "Sorry doesn't get me out of here!"

Kaz agreed as she said, "Yumi's right Ami. You girls have a concert tomorrow."

Bulges appeared in the sides of Ami's belly as Yumi kicked around inside and said, "Yeah and I can't be a famous rock star from in here!"

Ami was uncomfortable as she said, "Yumi, could you not kick around in there? It kinda hurts."

Yumi kept kicking as she said, "Not until I get out of here!"

Kaz placed his finger on his chin as he said, "We need to think of a way to get Yumi out of your stomach before tomorrow. But how?"

Ami's eyes widened as she suddenly got a feeling and said, "Uh oh! Guys, I gotta go!"

Her stomach shook around wildly as Yumi angrily protested, "Ohhhhhh! No way! I am NOT going out the backdoor!"

Later at the tour bus

Kaz was standing outside the bathroom door, listening as Ami was inside, getting ready to expel Yumi. Ami sat on the toilet and was panting heavily as she held onto her huge stomach that contained her best friend. Inside her stomach Yumi was feeling very embarrassed and disgusted about what was about to happen.

Ami's stomach jiggled a little as Yumi said, "I can't believe I'm going to be delivered into the toilet."

Ami felt very uncomfortable as she said, "At least you're not the one going into the labor of number two."

Her stomach jiggled harder as Yumi angrily yelled, "Hey! You're the one who ate me in the first place!"

Ami calmed down and then said, "Okay, let's just both promise to never speak of this again."

Ami's stomach jiggled once as Yumi said, "Agreed."

A bubbling sound occurred and Ami held her huge stomach as she said, "Oh boy! It's time!"

Her stomach jiggled gently as Yumi nervously said, "Okay! Just breathe! In, out, in, out."

Ami did as she was told and started breathing while Yumi said, "This is so gross."

Ami released her stomach and grabbed the sink and the tub and started panting heavily as if she was about to give birth. Inside Ami's stomach Yumi moved around a bit until her body was facing down as she planned to make her exit. Outside the door Kaz cupped his hand as he listened to Ami's breathing inside the bathroom.

He curiously asked, "Ami, are you okay?"

Ami then screamed so loud that she could be heard from outside the tour bus.

However Kaz remained clueless as he said, "Is that a yes?"

Ami screamed even louder, so loud that the windows shattered; she sounded as if she was in agony.

Kaz was still clueless as he said, "Are you okay?"

She stopped screaming and then there was the sound of Yumi crying, then the bathroom door shot open and slammed Kaz into the wall. Yumi stood in the doorway with green stink lines coming from her body as she stared forward with a repulsed expression.

Her face cringed as she said, "I need a shower."

Ami came out of the bathroom behind her with her stomach back to normal size.

Yumi turned to Ami and pointed her finger as she angrily said, "You owe me big time!"

Ami smiled nervously as she nodded in agreement, then Yumi turned and left to clean herself up. When she was gone Ami pulled the bathroom door away from the wall to find a flat Kaz stuck to the cracked wall.

The End

**Please review.**


End file.
